Une girouette dans l'orage
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Vœux de Mars 2020. Pour Lùthien Psycho]. ISSU DU MANGA NIGHT HEAD. Un orage se prépare, et Naoto ne trouve son frère nulle part dans l'immense forêt où, il en est sûr, il l'a entendu l'appeler. Et ce n'est pas normal.
1. Chapter 1

Issu du manga Night Head qui fait suite au drama du même nom, et qui ont ensuite donné l'animé Night Head Genesis. Tome 3. Largement affabulé parce que les images ont beau être très expressives, je n'ai pu trouver ce manga qu'en chinois, et "grand frère" est pratiquement le seul mot que j'ai appris lors de mes trois ans d'initiation à cette langue x)

* * *

Naoto courait au milieu des hauts arbres verts et sur le sol de terre qui crissait sous ses pas. Dans la chaleur de juin, que ne parvenaient pas à étouffer le ciel gris et la petite pluie fine, il transpirait sous son t-shirt noir à manches courtes. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de courir. L'orage était proche qui commençait à gronder dans les nuages, ils étaient assez mauvais par ici et en plus, les bois immenses qui entouraient le centre de recherches rendaient les éclairs encore plus dangereux. Et Naoya était dehors, il en était certain -il l'avait entendu l'appeler pendant qu'il le cherchait dans le centre.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère dehors dans cette tempête, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux !

"Naoya ! Naoya ! cria le jeune homme en parcourant les chemins de forêt qu'il connaissait par coeur. Naoya, où es-tu ?"

Il n'y avait pas trente-six endroits où Naoya pouvait être. La rivière où ils se rendaient souvent, la petite clairière secrète, ou ces chemins qu'on croyait faits pour la randonnés tant ils étaient clairs et bien entretenus. Son frère connaissait bien ces lieux, mais il était peut-être trop perdu dans ses pensées pour s'être aperçu qu'il pleuvait. Ça lui arrivait parfois.

Ou alors, ces trois filles étranges et mauvaises qui étaient arrivées la semaine précédente étaient-elles parvenues à perdre son frère. Ou à mettre au point n'importe quel stratagème tordu l'empêchant de revenir au centre. Et c'était ça, plus que tout, qui affolait Naoto.

"Naoya ! cria-t-il désespérément au milieu des arbres infinis. Naoya !"

Et puis, son regard fut lentement attiré par un objet métallique, de taille moyenne et luisant sous la pluie, qui flottait presque magiquement dans les airs. Mécaniquement, Naoto ralentit sa course, puis son pas, et enfin s'arrêta. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et fixa l'objet, une girouette qui coiffait d'habitude le plus haut toit du centre. Sa pointe était tournée vers lui, acérée et menaçante. Haut dans le ciel, un grand éclair déchira soudain le gris sombre des nuages pleins de pluie, puis fut instantanément attiré par la pointe opposée de la girouette. Et, fatalement transformé en arme meurtrière, l'objet déchargea toute la puissance du rayon de foudre droit sur Naoto.

Le choc fut si puissant que son corps entier se retrouva comme rempli de lave brûlante, et que la lumière, aveuglante, déborda dans ses yeux et à l'intérieur de ses oreilles. Pendant une poignée de secondes, le jeune homme ne fut plus qu'une boule de douleur et de sifflements déchirants, dans laquelle même le coeur semblait s'être arrêté.

Et puis, le monde perdit sa lumière aveuglante et tout redevint sombre, froid et trempé. Naoto chancela, résista par réflexe au gouffre qui tentait de l'aspirer, puis, malgré la douleur fulgurante et la nausée, reprit sa marche chancelante vers le centre de recherches. Il retrouva les bâtiments en bois, la grande entrée et la terre battue qui prenait le pas sur la forêt. L'image de Naoya ne quittait pas son esprit. Où... où était passé son petit frère ? Était-il... était-il vraiment en danger, ou avait-il imaginé son... cri de détresse ?

Et puis, le sol l'attira soudain à lui et il perdit connaissance.

wwwwwww

Naoya jaillit du centre de recherches en défonçant la grande double porte, affolé, le coeur rempli de peur.

"Grand frère ! cria-t-il en surgissant sous la pluie. Grand frère !"

Soudain, il aperçut le corps de Naoto étendu sans connaissance dans la terre humide, et un cri de désespoir se noua dans sa gorge.

"Grand frère !"

Il se jeta à genoux auprès de Naoto. Le sol dur et râpeux lui blessa les genoux, mais il se trouvait à des années-lumière de penser à ça. Les mains tremblantes, il redressa son frère inerte et passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs mouillés, avant de sursauter, télescopé par l'électricité statique qui s'en dégageait toujours. Les larmes qui gonflèrent dans ses yeux l'empêchaient de distinguer clairement le visage de son frère, mais il tint sa tête entre ses mains, lui caressa la joue, le regarda désespérément et l'appela, la voix tremblante :

"Grand frère... grand frère, je t'en prie... réveille-toi !"

Derrière lui, deux scientifiques accoururent, alertés par ses cris.

"Que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama Akira, alarmé, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps inerte de Naoto.

-Je... je crois... que la foudre l'a frappé..., balbutia Naoya sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes. Il est blessé... faites quelque chose, je vous en supplie !"

Terrifié, bouleversé, le jeune garçon manipula son frère dans ses bras de sorte que sa tête repose sur ses genoux et supplia :

"Sauvez mon frère, par pitié !"

wwwwwww

Un ciel clair, pur et joyeux de début juin brillait derrière la fenêtre. Les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les carreaux réchauffaient agréablement les bras, les jambes et le dos de Naoya, mais depuis plusieurs jours, il ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter de trembler. Naoto, couché dans son lit, en face de lui, n'avait pas repris connaissance depuis la fin de la semaine précédente. Régulièrement, les médecins qui faisaient partie du personnel du centre venaient l'examiner, surveiller sa tension et les battements de son coeur. D'après eux, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre que le jeune homme reprenne connaissance... et s'ils n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire de le mettre sous moniteur cardiaque, son état n'était pas rassurant pour autant. Naoto ne souffrait pas de problèmes cérébraux importants, mais il pouvait très bien ne plus jamais se réveiller. Et cette simple perspective terrifiait Naoya au plus haut point. Son grand frère ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il était... il était tout ce qu'il avait. Il aimait son frère plus que tout autre chose au monde, et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le perdre !

Naoya avait recommencé à pleurer sans y faire attention. Il s'en voulait tellement. Si Naoto s'était retrouvé dehors par un temps pareil, c'était forcément parce qu'il le cherchait, quelles que soient les raisons pour lesquelles son frère avait pu le croire dans la forêt. Naoya ne lui avait pourtant jamais dit qu'il sortait. Comment avait-il pu penser ça ?

Dans tous les cas... Naoto était dans un état épouvantable, et tout ça, c'était de sa faute ! Naoya poussa un gémissement de douleur et enfouit sa tête contre le drap de son frère. Il dormait bien peu depuis l'accident de son aîné, ne s'accordant que quelques heures de sommeil dans cette chaise inconfortable qu'il ne quittait presque jamais. Ses yeux étaient douloureux, son dos lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression que ses pensées s'embrouillaient et l'angoisse rongeait la plupart de ses forces.

"Grand frère... reviens, je t'en supplie, murmura-t-il en serrant les draps dans ses mains. Je... j'ai tellement besoin de toi...

-N... Naoya... ?"

Un frémissement remonta le long de l'échine du jeune garçon et il se redressa en sursaut.

"Grand frère ! Grand frère !

-Naoya... Qu'est-ce que... est-ce que tu pleures ?"

Naoto s'était réveillé. Il s'était réveillé ! Le coeur fou de soulagement, Naoya se pencha au-dessus de lui et saisit son bras.

"Grand frère, tu es conscient ! Je... J'ai tellement eu peur !

-Je suis désolé, Naoya... s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas... Tout va bien, maintenant..."

La main de Naoto se leva et vint caresser la joue de Naoya pour le rassurer et essuyer ses larmes.

"Ne t'inquiète pas...

-Grand frère, ne me fais plus jamais ça !"

Le jeune garçon savait tout ce que sa supplique avait de puéril, mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Naoto lui sourit gentiment, les yeux remplis de tendresse malgré son épuisement et ses traits tirés.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de récidiver, le rassura son aîné en poussant un soupir épuisé. Mais, Naoya... qu'est-ce que tu faisais... dehors ? Par ce temps ? C'est... c'était dangereux !

-Non, grand frère. Je suis juste allé à la bibliothèque vérifier quelque chose et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire croire que j'étais dans la forêt par un orage pareil ?

-Je t'ai entendu m'appeler. Je suis sûr de t'avoir entendu ! Mais... maintenant que j'y repense...

-Tu crois que c'était une de ces trois filles ?

-J'en suis de plus en plus convaincu..."

Parler autant demandait au jeune homme plus d'énergie qu'il n'en avait et, perclus de douleurs, il ferma brièvement les yeux pour chasser un vertige.

"Tu devrais dormir, grand frère, lui conseilla Naoya en bordant doucement ses couvertures. Je vais rester avec toi.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, lui rétorqua Naoto en souriant de ses manies de frère poule. Ton lit est juste à côté, tu devrais dormir.

-Non, ça va.

-Naoya, insista le frère aîné en lui faisant les gros yeux.

-D'accord, je te promets d'y réfléchir."

Naoto rit doucement et ferma les yeux. Cette longue discussion l'avait vidé de ses quelques forces. Son teint cireux en était bien la preuve. Naoya l'observa se rendormir en maintenant sa main sur son bras, pour sentir ses pensées s'apaiser et son pouls battre doucement sous ses doigts.

Il ignorait qui avait attiré son frère dehors pendant l'orage, même s'ils avaient de clairs soupçons sur la personne, et il ne savait pas non plus si ces mystérieux ennemis avaient fait en sorte que Naoto soit touché par cet éclair. Mais il avait bien l'intention de tout faire pour que son frère se remette le plus vite possible de cet accident. Et empêcher que ça se reproduise...


	2. Chapter 2

La nuit était tombée sur le centre et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé à son frère, Naoya n'avait pas consenti à se mettre au lit. Il y avait des bruits devant leur porte, et une présence hésitante qu'il connaissait... c'était sûrement l'une des trois filles, celle qui avait les cheveux courts et qu'ils avaient croisée à la rivière quelques jours auparavant. Naoya sentait également de l'inquiétude. Elle venait prendre des nouvelles de Naoto ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, car les pas effectuèrent un demi-tour et la présence s'éloigna.

Naoya ne savait plus trop quoi penser de tout ça. Après avoir eu de clairs soupçons sur leur implication dans "l'accident" de Naoto, à cause de leur comportement plus que tordu et agressif, les filles, ou du moins l'une d'entre elles, manifestaient de nouveau ces éclats d'humanité qui les prenaient parfois. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus effrayante. Le jeune garçon se frotta les yeux. Il avait trop peu dormi ces derniers jours, et l'angoisse perpétuelle l'épuisait encore plus.

Il allait se résoudre à se caler contre le mur pour s'endormir quand une autre présence s'annonça devant leur chambre.

"Naoya ? Tu es là ? appela Akira à travers la porte. Mikuriya est au téléphone pour toi. Je pense qu'il veut te parler de Naoto.

-J'arrive..., murmura le jeune garçon en se levant lourdement."

Il jeta un dernier regard à son frère et sortit. Il n'avait pas envie de le laisser seul, mais il avait aussi tristement conscience que, quand bien même il serait auprès de Naoto en cas de danger, il serait incapable de le protéger de quoi que ce soit.

"Bonjour, Naoya, lança la voix de leur tuteur à l'autre bout du fil. Akira m'a dit que Naoto avait repris connaissance tout à l'heure. Comment va-t-il ?

-Je pense que ça ira, répondit le jeune garçon en enroulant machinalement son doigt dans le fil du téléphone. Mais il va sûrement avoir besoin de se reposer quelques jours pour récupérer la totalité de ses forces...

-Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi. Écoute, je suis vraiment navré qu'une chose pareille soit arrivée. Personne n'aurait dû laisser sortir Naoto alors qu'un orage s'annonçait."

Naoya ne répondit rien. Il n'en voulait pas aux chercheurs. Ce n'était pas eux qui avaient attiré son frère dans la forêt... Et d'ailleurs, ils auraient été incapables d'arrêter Naoto s'il l'avait vraiment cru en danger.

"Je me demandais si tu avais eu l'occasion de faire connaissance avec les trois filles qui sont arrivées la semaine dernière, poursuivit Mikuriya. Elles ont été envoyées ici parce que des évènements étranges se manifestaient autour d'elles, même si elles ne semblent pas posséder de pouvoirs psychiques, à première vue. Toi qui est aussi sensible aux autres, je me disais que tu arriverais peut-être à comprendre ce qui ne va pas chez elles."

Mikuriya n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer les trois nouvelles pensionnaires, puisqu'il était absent depuis trois semaines, sans doute occupé à perfectionner les expériences qu'ils menaient sur eux, ou, en tout cas, c'était ce que Naoto affirmait. Sauf que, à l'heure actuelle, Naoya n'avait aucune réponse à apporter à leur mentor. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ces filles étaient étranges, encore plus étranges que son frère et lui pouvaient l'être, surtout les deux plus âgées. Elles étaient tantôt vulnérables et confuses, tantôt sadiques et cruelles. Mais il ne comprenait pas à quoi c'était dû...

"D'après leurs familles, elles ont commencé à agir bizarrement après un séjour prolongé dans la maison de vacances de l'une d'elles, continua Mikuriya. Est-ce que Naoto et toi pourriez vous en occuper ? Les autres chercheurs ne peuvent que les observer pour le moment, mais ils craignent que leur comportement... violent puisse dégénérer.

-Je... je suis presque sûr qu'elles sont à l'origine de l'état de mon frère, murmura Naoya en jetant un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre de la salle."

Il sentait une tension de plus en plus grande se développer à l'autre bout du couloir. Cette tension, il la reconnaissait, c'était celle qui commençait à croître à chaque fois que les trois filles passaient d'un comportement normal à dangereux. Le silence qui régnait à l'autre bout du téléphone le détachait progressivement de la conversation. Il sentait son stress augmenter et, en l'absence de son frère, il n'y avait guère que lui pour agir. Même si cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

"Naoya ? Tu es certain de ce que tu avances ? finit par s'enquérir Mikuriya. Elles seraient capables de faire une chose pareille ?

-Eh bien... nous n'en somme pas tout à fait sûrs...

-Je vois... Je vais demander à Horochi et à Tatoko de garder un oeil sur vous pour s'assurer qu'il ne vous arrive rien.

-D'accord, merci..., répondit Naoya qui n'écoutait déjà plus. Je... je dois vous laisser."

Et il raccrocha le combiné. La tension qui provenait de la pièce donnant sur l'arrière était de plus en plus forte. Les jambes tremblantes, le jeune garçon avança dans sa direction. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il perçut également des cris, l'un qui exprimait la rage la plus démente, et l'autre, la terreur la plus pure.

"Ah ! Arrête ! Lâche-moi ! Je n'ai rien fait !

-Petite gourde, c'est de ta faute si je n'arrive pas à jouer correctement, aujourd'hui ! Tu es tout le temps là où tu ne devrais pas être, à pleurnicher et à gémir sans arrêt !"

À travers la fenêtre qui se trouvait en haut de la porte, Naoya distingua la fillette qui était arrivée une semaine plus tôt, à moitié recroquevillée sur le sol, tandis que l'une de ses deux amies la tenait par une de ses nattes et lui administrait de grands coups violents avec l'archer de son violon. Les hurlements qui s'échappaient de la pièce étaient insupportables, et pourtant, le jeune garçon se plaqua contre le mur d'à côté sans oser bouger. Cette fille aux longs cheveux noirs le terrorisait, et il savait que, sans son frère, il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Alors, il se contenta d'attendre en tremblant, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues, que les cris et les coups cessent, ce qui sembla enfin arriver des heures plus tard, quand l'adolescente empoigna une nouvelle fois la fillette par les cheveux et la traina sur le sol jusqu'à la porte. Puis, elle jeta l'enfant dehors et verrouilla le loquet.

"Non ! Arrête ! Ouvre-moi ! cria la fillette, dont la voix parvenait assourdie à Naoya. Laisse-moi rentrer !"

Il aurait bien évidemment suffi de regagner l'entrée principale, mais la violence de cette agression l'avait clouée sur place. Bouleversé, dévasté par tant de haine, Naoya se cacha dans un recoin du couloir quand l'adolescente quitta la pièce, puis il se dirigea vers la porte du fond pour ouvrir à la fillette. Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes et l'enfant était prostrée au sol, trempée, les cheveux collés sur ses joues pleines d'hématomes. Elle ne semblait même pas faire attention à Naoya, qui, fébrile, prit une serviette sur une étagère pour l'enrouler dedans. Il savait, en s'approchant à pas tremblants, qu'il ne pourrait jamais éviter de plonger dans son esprit en la touchant, et quelle souffrance terrible il risquait de ressentir.

En fait, ce fut même encore plus affreux que ce qu'il pensait. Aussitôt qu'il eut enveloppé l'enfant dans la grande serviette, un gouffre s'ouvrit sous ses pieds et il tomba, tomba, tomba dans l'esprit tourmenté de la fillette, et son corps, de lui-même, s'effondra en arrière pendant qu'il la tenait dans ses bras.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une petite pièce noire qu'éclairaient, dans un halo faible et jaune, des bougies posées sur le sol et sur une table. Les trois filles étaient assises autour d'elle et la plus jeune tenait devant elle un jeu de ouija griffonné sur une feuille de papier. Sans se trouver le moins du monde inquiétées, toutes trois posèrent un verre dessus et placèrent leurs doigts tout autour. Naoya n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur non plus, car il ressentit une grande force, comme une fenêtre ouvrant sur des choses qu'elles n'auraient jamais dû voir, grandir et s'épanouir au sein de l'âme de la fillette. C'était un esprit maléfique, le jeune garçon le sentit aussitôt mais les trois filles, émerveillées par la table qui se souleva soudain à quelques mètres du sol, ne se méfièrent absolument pas. Quand le jeu leur demanda ce qu'elles désiraient, elles répondirent avec enthousiasme, demandant l'une la gloire et le succès dans sa carrière de violoniste, l'autre la réussite dans ses études, la troisième des vêtements et des accessoires à foison.

Cependant, quand l'esprit leur annonça qu'elles devraient lui céder le corps de l'une d'entre elles, la fillette commença à avoir peur. Elles cherchèrent un moyen de négocier avec le fantôme maléfique, mais il ne voulut rien entendre. Effrayée, l'enfant lâcha le verre et se recroquevilla sur le sol, bientôt rejointe par les deux autres filles, qui la prirent dans leurs bras et tentèrent de la consoler. Mais Naoya savait qu'il était trop tard. Il avait senti une espèce d'ombre noire, mauvaise, se glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Les souvenirs de la fillette sautèrent directement au lendemain soir. Les deux grandes filles débattaient sur l'éventualité de reprendre le rituel tandis qu'elle les observait, prostrée sur une chaise pliante. Elle, elle n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre, elle savait que c'était dangereux ! D'ailleurs, alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, elle distingua clairement, le coeur au bord des lèvres, un bras blafard qui rôdait dans la nuit.

"Il... il ne faut pas qu'on reste ici ! gémit la petite fille en se précipitant vers la plus grande des deux et en lui saisissant le bras. C'est dangereux... il y a quelque chose dehors !

-Tais-toi, rétorqua froidement son aînée en la giflant à pleine main. Tu fais vraiment ta peureuse pour rien ! Puisque tu sembles avoir un don pour attirer les esprits, tu vas le rappeler et lui dire qu'on accepte son marché.

-Non ! Arrête ! Je ne veux pas !"

Mais, sans faire cas de ses cris, les deux adolescentes la saisirent chacune par un bras et la trainèrent jusqu'au jeu de ouija, où elles la forcèrent à reprendre l'invocation. Mais hélas, comme c'était à prévoir, la force maléfique qui se trouvait dans la pièce enfla, enfla, enfla, et bientôt, une deuxième, puis une troisième présence s'ajouta à elle. Et, au moment où elles devenaient insupportablement puissantes, le verre que les trois filles utilisaient explosa.

Dans la salle, la tension ne fit que s'accroitre. Naoya le sentait, trois affreuses entités maléfiques avaient été libérées dans ce monde. Et, ce qui était pire, c'était qu'elles avaient pris possession des trois filles qui se trouvaient dans le centre avec eux, et qui avaient, il en était maintenant sûr, essayé de tuer Naoto.


	3. Chapter 3

La nausée persistante que Naoya avait ressentie dans l'esprit de la fillette était toujours là quand il reprit pied dans la réalité. Sa tête était lourde et ses membres, engourdis. Tellement qu'il réagit à peine quand la petite fille, terrorisée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, le repoussa violemment en poussant un cri. Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir en pleurant et le jeune garçon, confus, nauséeux, se redressa en tremblant. Le choc contre le mur lui avait causé un persistant mal de dos, mais l'image de Naoto, et la méchanceté qu'il avait ressentie chez les entités, ne quittaient pas son esprit. Alors, il se dirigea en claudiquant vers leur chambre, où il reprit sa place de veilleur auprès de son frère.

La nuit s'étira très longuement, et Naoya fut incapable de se calmer. Son coeur battait à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que les filles possédées étaient là, quelque part dans le centre et qu'elles pouvaient réessayer de les tuer à tout moment. Et que, si ça continuait comme ça, ces esprits maléfiques allaient les consumer toutes entières et dans ce cas-là...

"Naoya ? murmura soudain la voix douce de son frère dans le noir. Tu ne dors pas ? C'est à cause de ces filles... n'est-ce pas ?

-Grand frère..., balbutia le jeune garçon, qui sursauta presque au contact de sa main sur son épaule. C'est juste que... j'ai senti leur puissance. Elle est... elle est terrifiante !

-Bon... dans ce cas, nous devons faire quelque chose.

-Attends, tu es sûr que tu peux te lever ? Tu es encore blessé et...

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, grâce à toi."

Avant que son frère puisse essayer de l'en dissuader, Naoto enfila un t-shirt et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la chambre des trois filles. Là, un spectacle terrifiant les attendait.

La petite fille, maintenue de force sur son lit, était entravée à la fois par l'adolescente aux cheveux courts, qui lui tenait les poignets au-dessus de la tête, et par leur aînée, la violoniste, qui se tenait assise sur elle et l'étranglait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Arrête ! lui hurla Naoto pendant que Naoya étouffait un glapissement de peur.

-Vous ?!"

Le visage des deux adolescentes se déforma de haine et de rage et elles bondirent du lit pour se jeter sur les deux frères, mains en avant comme des démons. Cependant, leur bestialité leur avait fait oublier les pouvoirs du jeune homme, et Naoto, en poussant un grondement de rage, tendit le bras sur le côté pour protéger son frère et projeta les deux filles contre le mur avec sa télékinésie. Elles heurtèrent le bois puis le sol en criant de douleur. Cependant, les menaces étaient loin d'être neutralisées. Naoya, derrière son frère, sentit une présence bien plus sombre et bien plus effrayante se frayer un chemin à travers la pièce. Et, avant qu'il puisse réagir, deux mains surnaturelles jaillirent du mur derrière lui et l'empoignèrent à la gorge.

Surpris, Naoya poussa un couinement de douleur que son frère n'entendit pas et, par réflexe, il tendit la main vers lui. Mais le noir et la douleur étaient trop forts, et ils l'aspirèrent avant même qu'il ait le temps de comprendre vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait.

wwwwwwww

Les hauts murs de pierres blanches d'un petit château se dressèrent devant Naoya, entourés d'arbres et d'une végétation luxuriante. Au milieu des buissons, il distingua des pieds nus et les silhouettes de trois jeunes filles...

wwwwwwww

Naoto reprenait son souffle quand il perçut un danger dans son dos. Il recula aussitôt vers le centre de la pièce et un lustre s'écrasa derrière lui, projetant des morceaux de verre dans tous les sens. D'un regard, le jeune homme chercha son frère et le découvrit, sans savoir comment il était arrivé là, étendu, le regard vague, à côté d'une commode. Il voulut courir vers lui, mais trop tard, il sentit une présence bien plus effrayante que les autres près de son épaule.

C'était la petite fille. Elle avait disparu du lit et se tenait juste derrière lui, le visage déformé par un rictus dément. Elle tenait un morceau tranchant du lustre en verre dans la main et s'apprêtait à le poignarder avec. Juste au moment où sa main d'enfant allait s'abattre, Naoto la repoussa elle aussi avec son pouvoir et elle se cogna dans le mur.

C'est uniquement à ce moment-là, de façon totalement inattendue, que le calme revint brusquement dans la pièce.

Personne ne bougea pendant une seconde, puis l'aînée des trois filles tendit en tremblant la main vers la lampe pour allumer la lumière. Au centre de la chambre gisait toujours le lustre brisé, et, à part Naoto, ses occupants étaient tous étendus au sol tout autour de lui.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme se précipita vers son frère pour l'aider à se relever. Les deux filles, de leur côté, poussèrent un cri d'effroi en voyant l'enfant inconsciente et elles accoururent pour la prendre dans leurs bras.

"Que s'est-il passé ? s'écria l'aînée en se tournant vers Naoto et Naoya. C'est nous qui avons fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à cause de ces... choses qui étaient dans nos têtes, pas vrai ? Ces choses... ces choses qui nous faisaient commettre des actions horribles...

-Oui, confirma Naoto en l'observant manipuler tendrement la tête de l'enfant pour la poser sur ses genoux. C'était sans doute des esprits vengeurs, mais... Naoya ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours là ?

-Non. Ils sont partis. Je crois que le choc que tu as causé à cette petite fille a refermé la porte des esprits qu'elle avait ouverte. Mais... je ne sais pas quelles en seront les conséquences...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama la violoniste. Ce n'est pas possible !

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? renchérit son amie. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, espèce de brutes !

-Hé ! rétorqua Naoto avec froideur. Si votre compagne est dans cet état, c'est à vous que vous devriez vous en prendre ! Ce que vous avez fait était particulièrement dangereux. Ces esprits ne se sont pas manifestés tout seuls, et je suis certain que cette enfant n'avait rien à voir dans cette initiative !"

Honteuses, les deux filles baissèrent la tête.

"Je pense que ça ira, les rassura Naoya doucement. Elle n'aura probablement plus la capacité de parler aux esprits, mais c'est mieux comme ça."

wwwwwwwww

Une ambulance arriva le lendemain matin pour emmener la petite fille et s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de séquelles trop graves. Mikuriya était revenu au centre dans la soirée et les deux frères Kirihara se trouvaient dans son bureau lorsque les trois filles s'en allèrent.

"Ce n'était donc pas des pouvoirs psychiques qui occasionnaient de tels déboires à ces jeunes filles, conclut Mikuriya en prenant une bouffée de sa pipe. C'était une possession par esprits vengeurs.

-Mais ça, vous le saviez déjà, rétorqua Naoto.

-Pas pour les spectres... Naoya ? À quoi tout cela était dû, d'après toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit laconiquement le jeune garçon. Je n'en suis pas encore sûr..."

À travers la fenêtre, les deux adolescentes leur faisaient de grands gestes d'adieux. Elles trainaient leurs valises derrière elles. Elles, au moins, ne reviendraient jamais ici.

wwwwwwwwww

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Naoya ? s'enquit Naoto quelques jours plus tard, en se penchant au-dessus de son frère, dans la bibliothèque.

-Je me disais bien que le château que j'ai vu dans cette pièce me rappelait quelque chose, répondit le jeune garçon. Regarde."

Dans le livre qu'il tenait, il y a avait une photo du petit château blanc, et une autre qui représentait trois filles, deux adolescentes et une enfant.

"Je pense que les trois fantômes étaient les leurs, dit-il. La légende raconte que les trois habitantes de ce domaine ont trouvé la mort très jeunes et dans des circonstances tragiques. Elles ont dû vouloir vivre la vie qu'elles n'ont jamais eue en s'emparant de ces filles, et... ça impliquait sans doute d'éliminer toutes les personnes qui pourraient les en empêcher.

-Je vois, répondit Naoto en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Et maintenant, tu crois que les esprits frappeurs sont repartis ?

-Je pense qu'ils sont retournés là d'où ils étaient venus. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les invoque de nouveau."

Naoya referma le livre. Il espérait que les fantômes ne réapparaitraient pas de sitôt. Malgré la peine que lui causait leur tragique destin, il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'ils s'en étaient pris à son frère.


End file.
